User talk:BobaFett2
LU Beta I just got accepted for Beta test! Nice! Unfortunately for me, it doesn't work on my computer. oh, thats too bad. 23:02, March 16, 2010 (UTC) i got invited. 13:35, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Invited in MLN or in an email? e-mail. 13:42, March 17, 2010 (UTC) i got invited in both. So you can play now? ya. 13:47, March 17, 2010 (UTC) But it won't work on my computer. i have to wait till 1:00 MST to play again. 14:54, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Store Inventory Can I make the Store Inventory? 23:20, March 16, 2010 (UTC) No thanks can you get User:FreddyderHamster to do it? Under User:BobaFett2/Thornax and Goods/Inventory i made it already. 00:12, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Great but the Vertical-Align:Top is ugly. I'll add my stuff later. blinking pics since you're learning advanced code, do you happen to know how to make images blink, like making text blink? Yes, but the code doesn't work on the wiki. it doesnt matter. i would like to know so i can apply to my html documents that i make. thanks. 01:14, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Well, I'm not completely sure. I think it's or something like that. so where would you apply the image location?? I'm not sure. This is just off the top of my head. I haven't practiced doing html-code images because I haven't thought it practical to spend money on making a webpage yet. I will sometime, but for now I'll stick to BobaFett2 wiki. i just make web pages for fun, im trying to learn more html. I want my dad to get vista because it comes with a server but he says its a really bad system. 13:08, March 17, 2010 (UTC) its not all that bad, it just sometimes becomes unresponsive and occasionally freezes. Oh, that's not that different from what I already have. well, i prefer XP from vista, but vista has some new features that are pretty cool, but overall, i like windows 7 the most. Windows 7 is really cool but my dad won't get it until it's been out for 6 months. I have used it at my friends house and it rocks. im using it right now. it took me a while to get used to the new controls. Have a look at http://httpd.apache.org/ for a web server. 07:14, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Cool! Do you have your own website? I run the server localy, (just for me) But am able to open a port for outside. The problme being when people vist it uses up the Data cap of our internet. 00:33, March 19, 2010 (UTC) What kind of server do you use/have? 12:41, March 19, 2010 (UTC) re:flex... it is closed. 20:59, March 17, 2010 (UTC) you messed me up i was adding stuff! 21:03, March 17, 2010 (UTC) i was changing the numbers and you messed me up. 21:06, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Grey bricks BCD When are you going to do a BCD with me? 16:23, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Whenever you want. I can do It now 16:26, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Okay tell me when you are done clicking. 16:27, March 18, 2010 (UTC) I have finished clicking. Can I do it again tommorow and also have you got any victory banners. 16:44, March 18, 2010 (UTC) A few mantles victory banners. Yes you can do it again tomorrow but I have to unblock my other friends so that he can harvest his symbiosis module and get me bricks. Thanks. How many banners do you have and how much are they? 16:46, March 18, 2010 (UTC) 6 mantles. 16:47, March 18, 2010 (UTC) How much for them? 16:48, March 18, 2010 (UTC) 4 clicks per. Ok I will buy them when I get my clicks back 16:51, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Ok. Tell me when. I have enough clicks 06:34, March 19, 2010 (UTC) So you want to buy them? Yeah, I will buy them and i am ready to do BCD as well 15:52, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Sorry I can't do anymore BCDs for a while I think I'm making my other MLN friends angry. Ok, do you have a gauntlet trasmuting mod? Sorry I don't. ok, its just i have 20 white bricks 16:11, March 19, 2010 (UTC) I have 65. Thanks for the banners, where do you want me 2 click? Soundtrack please. Done 16:42, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Gems!!!! I just got some Gems!!! i got a rough ruby i can give it to you if you want it i dont mind 23:03, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Sure! ok done! 23:06, March 19, 2010 (UTC) wait unblock me 23:08, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Sure. Symbiosis Module im not put you in my because you always Block and unblock me so i can't get a grey brick if you want you back please tell me on my talk! -[[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| )'' 04:48, March 20, 2010 (UTC) ok i will delete it and you want back on my Symbiosis module and do not Block me ! [[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| '') 12:24, March 20, 2010 (UTC) IRC?? [[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| )'' 12:26, March 20, 2010 (UTC) i will delete it wait [[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| '') 12:28, March 20, 2010 (UTC) dang it Shucks.... al i have to do all night is tidy the house really annoying tomorrow i have to help my dad build a patio 12:26, March 20, 2010 (UTC) thornax hate to take advantage of ya but may i have 150 thornax pikachumatthew mln sig i need my background on my sig black.DON'T change the 101E-sand101 part. 17:40, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Sarge's Shack i wont be able to work at your store this week cause im opening my store during spring break. its only for a week, though. 17:43, March 20, 2010 (UTC) shouting at verral i noticed you have been shouting at verrals talk page can you please tone it down a bit? Verrel not Verral -[[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| ) 08:42, March 21, 2010 (UTC) ok i have to remeber that lol Excuse me are you an admin if you are i was told to talk to you for help i am pikachumatthew and streetracer213 will not send me my items i ordered from his store a bionicle starter pack and he hasnt sent it along with 20-44 clicks to my electric dam a random rank 6-10 item that totals 15 clicks (since i ordered something and he didnt have it) and answers to how to get blue bricks and the cost of thornax Huh? No I'm not an admin sadly. To get blue bricks set up an electric dam module after 20 clicks you will get a water mill module blueprint. I don't run streetracer's store, sorry. wait you arent admin i thought you were like god of mln wiki arent you manager now? oh and also for 5 clicks id like 50 thornax and a click to my hurling millstone module To get things straight: #I am not a God of MLNwiki, not even close. When become an admin on Brickipedia I will have time for MLNwiki, but until then I have to race to get to the top of the Brickipedia chain of command. #If you want to buy something, please order it on my store talk page. Anyways, I sell thornax for free. I'm on a ski trip so I won't be able to give you the items until tomorrow. But please, order on my store talk page. 20:48, March 22, 2010 (UTC) plumber permit you still need to send me a plumber permit. thanks! Can't, I'm on a ski trip. ok, then have fun! 22:08, March 21, 2010 (UTC) MLN item game Hi BF2, Can I run the MLN item game? 01:02, March 24, 2010 (UTC) PS Do you have any saphs to Rank up the georgeeric account? Yes you can run it. How many sapphires do you need? 13:59, March 24, 2010 (UTC) I think it is just five, Do you want me to unblock you, or you could click my Dino bone mod to make the saphs? 06:25, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Just need the three horns now. 07:21, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Sorry I don't have horns. 12:56, March 25, 2010 (UTC) I need 4 sapphires to get to rank 5 and i'll give you 1 ruby in return. 22:19, March 26, 2010 (UTC) That's not really a fair trade. I sell them at my store if you want to buy. 00:40, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Store Check out my new store... the store of awesomeness! Sorry if i looked at your store template to help make mine. i was thinking you can apply for codeman... Pleeeeease :) [[User:Clone Commander Fox|'Clone Commander ']][[User talk:Clone Commander Fox|'Fox']] 16:04, March 28, 2010 (UTC) I guess I can help with code. 16:05, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Thanks :P Do you like my store? [[User:Clone Commander Fox|'Clone Commander ']][[User talk:Clone Commander Fox|'Fox']] 16:09, March 28, 2010 (UTC) It's not bad but you don't have many items. 16:10, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Cause im only rank 5 and some items are not mailable and some are really hard to get which arent worth it [[User:Clone Commander Fox|'Clone Commander ']][[User talk:Clone Commander Fox|'Fox']] 16:12, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Okay. 16:12, March 28, 2010 (UTC) O-k I put a delete on the old page, changed all the links from that page to this new page and put a background on the new page and deleted our conversation. Do you still want 2 red flowers? [[User:Clone Commander Fox|'Clone Commander ']][[User talk:Clone Commander Fox|'Fox']] 17:30, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Not really. 18:19, March 28, 2010 (UTC) I'm not sure if i should put a link tomy auction on joeman200's page of main auction stand? Should i? My store is going slooow. [[User:Clone Commander Fox|'Clone Commander ']][[User talk:Clone Commander Fox|'Fox']] 02:49, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Well, my store is one of the best ones right now, with a large inventory and super-cheap prices. I'm not sure, just wait, add items, lower prices. 20:47, March 30, 2010 (UTC) a little bit late but you have won my auction which item you want 08:57, March 30, 2010 (UTC) How about a totemic animal or a starship part if you have one? What do I owe? 20:46, March 30, 2010 (UTC) 180 clicks 1 can give you 1 csu.more starship parts i don't have-- 07:20, March 31, 2010 (UTC) a little favor can you make a wiki table for my item list on my new store? 22:48, March 30, 2010 (UTC) code {|"wikitable" |Rank 1 |Rank 2 |Rank 3 |Rank 4 |Rank 5 |Rank 6 |Rank 7 |Rank 8 |Rank 9 |Rank 10 |TRC |LU |BIO |POS |Factory |Modules |Bricks |Clicks |Flex's Special |- |Item|Price|Limit |Item|Price|Limit |Item|Price|Limit |Item|Price|Limit |Item|Price|Limit |Item|Price|Limit |Item|Price|Limit |Item|Price|Limit |Item|Price|Limit |Item|Price|Limit |Item|Price|Limit |Item|Price|Limit |Item|Price|Limit |Item|Price|Limit |Item|Price|Limit |Price |Color|Limit |Limit |Item|Price|Limit This is the top there are 29 Columns Maybe. I'm not really sure but I guess I could. 20:55, March 31, 2010 (UTC)